Stripped
by Shinsei Shinja86
Summary: InuYasha's in search of adventure, Kagome runs after her parents' untimely death. America! They meet and If they would let down their guards, they might find whats right in front of them. rated M for future chapters. I/K S/M Sess/R
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so be gentle please. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Her jet-black hair cascaded around her shoulders, tears dried on her cheeks as pools of more waited to be shed in her eyes. It had happened so fast, her body wasn't sure what it was suppose to do anymore.

_::Flashback:: She briefly noticed someone standing by the stairs as she descended them into the night. __::End::_

With her legs bent one beside and one under her as though she'd slid out of a position on her knees, she sat frozen in shock on the wet concrete.

_::Flashback:: She was aware of someone behind her but didn't think anything of it at first...until the footsteps got faster. The streets weren't lit up enough_ _to make her comfortable and the lack of busy traffic made her more aware of the person's presence. ::End::_

Her skirt was torn at the hem, the shoulder of her shirt ripped in such a way that it hung permanently off her arm. Her hands and knees stung from the scrapes and cuts she'd just acquired, they bled but she wasn't exactly concerned about an infection at the moment.

_::Flashback:: She looked back over her shoulder to see the man only feet behind her, glaring at her from under his lashes_. _She picked up her pace and rounded the corner to get to a different street. Dead end. it was an access alley for apartments. And she was trapped. ::End::_

Staring down at her attacker who was now laying in front of her, his hand outstretched as if he still reached for her, Kagome became aware of her surroundings very slowly;

**One**: Her hearing returned as her heart rate slowed and the pounding of her pulse no longer drowned out every other sound in her ears. She could hear soft dripping of the earlier rain coming down the metal apartment access stairs on either side of her.

**Two**: The dank alley way had a bit of a draft but she was suddenly colder than she thought she would have been in any other circumstance, certainly more than she had been when she'd turned into the alley at a sprint.

**Three**: A movement in the ink-black made her look up, wide-eyed as an instinctive thought crossed her mind; another attacker there for back up, to make sure the job was done…until instead, InuYasha's face made itself clear in a dim light.

**Four**: InuYasha had just saved her life, or at least her virginity, she was pretty sure he'd saved both in any case.

"In-InuYasha…" Kagome breathed, feeling the tears threatening to spill once more.


	2. Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Leaving**

"America?"

InuYasha laughed, "Yea man! It's the final frontier!"

"Yea but, wow…hey isn't _space_ supposed to be the 'final frontier'?" Kouga questioned. InuYasha laughed again.

They walked at a steady pace down the foot of the mountain as they descended Mt. Fuji. Kouga had his hair pulled into a high ponytail and sported a sweatband. InuYasha had his waist-length silver hair pulled back too, but not as high as Kouga's.

Both were fairly muscular, but not to the extreme. That's what happened though, when you spent a majority of your free time outdoors, mountain climbing, kayaking, hiking and swimming.

"Besides," InuYasha stated, "Sesshomaru lives there, I haven't seen him in a couple years. Plus, I really need a change. It feels like my life has gotten really monotonous."

"You know any routine you get into will end up being that way." Kouga always liked to point out the obvious. He took a drink from his canteen. A wolf charm hung from his thick leather bracelet.

"I know, I just need to change life, I'm bored with mine."

Realizing his mistake, InuYasha turned to his friend, hands up in apology, "don't get me wrong though, we have fun, I like our outings! It's just…how many times have we been here? We've done everything I can think of, some of it more than once, and Japan's only so big. I need new adventures."

"No I understand. I'd love to go with you. You know we'd tear the country side up, it'd be awesome." Kouga muttered sounding defeated.

"Yea, I wish your company would transfer you. That really sucks."

"Eh, shit happens. So, you're leaving for this life of new adventures and experiences soon then?" Kouga asked, trying to turn the subject from its downward slope.

"In a week or two? Maybe?" InuYasha's answer coming out like a question since, though he knew he should have, he still hadn't booked his flight.

"Well, may I suggest we do as much as we can before your grand departure?"

"That sounds like a great idea Oh Wise One." InuYasha agreed.

"You know," Kouga started, looking down, mashing his lips together, "I'm really gonna miss you, I-" he cut himself short, faking some sniffles.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at him, suspicion creeping up.

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" Kouga yelled, lunging at InuYasha trying to kiss his face.

"Oh GOD man! Get off me!" InuYasha said fighting him off. Kouga burst into laughter as InuYasha continued to fight out of his grasp. "Freak." InuYasha called, after finally being released.

"Yeah I know, but," Kouga sighed, "its probably better this way, you know, I've been cheating on you Inu…I'm sorry…but you're just not enough for me."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, smiling, "yea, I'm leaving 'cause you've been stepping out on me. Asshole."

Kouga smiled too, "I really will miss you though, kind of, it's just not gonna be the same."

"Oh come on, don't get all girly on me. You'll be fine. Plus if you ever decide to leave your job, there's plenty of mountains and snow in America." InuYasha offered.

"True," Kouga nodded, "hey, I'm seriously hungry. We should get some food."

InuYasha noticed the sudden change in subject but went with it. He was in need of a distraction. The more he thought about leaving behind everything he knew, the more anxious he got about it. And he was never one to back down from adventure.

They took the train back to their homes near Tokyo so they could take showers and get on with their night.

Having decided to celebrate the move instead of dread it, InuYasha and Kouga went to one of the local hotspots for shots of sake and loud music. Kouga danced with girls, InuYasha sat at their table and laughed as his friend made a fool of himself.

InuYasha wasn't one to dance with strangers…especially not _this_ kind of dancing. He had past girlfriends before who had brought him to these places, not that there were many. But dancing like this with strangers never made him quite comfortable.

It was a good thing Kouga didn't have to work the next day since by the time InuYasha dragged him home he was sufficiently trashed. InuYasha figured he'd give his friend a day before hounding him about last minute plans and Kouga maybe helping him pack.

Regardless of his late ticket purchase, InuYasha _had_ started packing already. There were things he would need to bring with him that couldn't be left at the house, so there were already a number of boxes that were due to be shipped to the U.S. (priority with extra care and insurance.)

He wasn't leaving his house totally unprepared for his move though. He met Kouga there a couple days after the Mt. Fuji climb so he could help put sheets on all of the furniture. There certainly was never the option of selling the house, it had been in his family for longer than he or his brother was alive.

Having made sure that extra night-watch security would be available, he felt comfortable with his all-but-abandonment of the family home. Kouga had connections with local papers and had to make sure there would be no news story about the last of the western-region royalty leaving Japan. The family did manage to round up enemies, so the house couldn't be left unguarded and open to public destruction.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by fairly quickly. InuYasha had decided to keep his remaining time to two weeks. They had gone to see every new movie and took a couple trips they'd only made once before.

He made Kouga remind him to call Sesshomaru and have him find a nice apartment; he refused to live with his brother.

Not that they weren't on good terms, not at all, the brotherly love was all there. It was more of a self-pride thing, InuYasha needed to be independent. Well, as independent as one could be with not having to work for the rest of his life as the family fortune hid in the background.

Knowing his brother, though, InuYasha figured that finding an apartment would be _all_ his brother would do for him, he'd end up having to find furniture _after_ he got there.

Sesshomaru would say he refused to do everything for his brother, however, InuYasha had the feeling that Sesshomaru just liked to irritate him sometimes.

The night before InuYasha left, he entered Kouga's house to a surprise going-away party. Kouga had gotten his friend Yura to help him coordinate.

Yura was ok, but she kind of got on InuYasha's nerves. She had always liked InuYasha's hair, so naturally, she would touch it whenever she got the chance; InuYasha didn't like to be touched, at least not as much as Yura insisted upon touching him.

The hours passed and were filled with goodbyes and good-times stories. Finally, tired and drunk, people either passed out or went home and InuYasha retreated to his house with arms full of gifts. He stored the ones he could live without in a closet and put a couple he thought would be good to bring with him in his carry-on bag.

"Who knows, maybe America will make you crazy and you'll dye your hair black again… I think you actually liked it, I know Kikyo did."

"Oh God, of course you would bring up that crazy bitch. What's wrong with you? Like I don't have enough to think about with this move you have to add nightmares into the only sleep I'll get?" InuYasha refused to be irritated with his friend in their last moments in the same country, but Kouga was making it difficult.

"I didn't actually like it that much. It's not like I kept it black for very long anyway, my hair wouldn't even hold the dye." InuYasha continued.

"I know, I know. You know I'm just tryin' to get a rise out of you."

"Keh, I'm not mad."

Kouga was silent for a moment. "So, you're gonna take a second flight?"

"Yea," InuYasha confirmed, "to Seattle Washington, that's where Sesshomaru lives. I've heard it's a great city, 'full of life', or so I'm told. Plus there are mountains and that's always a good addition to any new adventure."

"True"

'_NOW BOARDING, FIRST CLASS AND BUSINESS CLASS PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 732 TO CALIFONIA'_

Kouga looked at InuYasha, "I'm not gonna say goodbye…I'm not gonna get all weepy either. So, I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you later." InuYasha smiled. "It's a good thing you're not gonna cry, I forgot to bring the tissues…plus I'd rather leave pretending that I _do_ know you, instead of having to run from you like the plague."

"Haha, very funny," Kouga said taking a step toward InuYasha. They embraced for a moment and stepped away before either of them could get publically emotional. For both, this was like losing a brother.

InuYasha rounded the hallway to the large Boeing 777 giving a last wave to his friend. Mentally preparing himself for the next half day in a single aircraft, it didn't matter that he always rode business class, he always felt trapped after a while; this was to be the longest flight he'd ever been on… it was bound to be bad for him by the time they landed.

Once his plane was leaving the runway he looked out of his window. Taking one last look at the familiar landscape below him he sighed,

"Well America, here I come."

* * *

**K-POV**

**Six months later…**

**12:15 - Higurashi residence**

I looked around my house one last time, I couldn't stand the feeling I got just being there.

Their funeral was just a month ago and I'd cried myself to sleep every night since. Of course, I would leave the house as often as possible, but since I still had my brother Souta, I would inevitably come back every night as moral support for him. We needed each other more now than ever in the wake of our parents' death.

He didn't cry anymore, he'd stopped about two weeks earlier. The house had been willed to him so he had come to grips with his new responsibility. He had to work more to pay the insurance as well as his car and _its_ insurance and gas, the house itself was paid off of course; its been in our family for generations.

Plus our grandfather was still there, being a recluse though, in light of having outlived his daughter. He avoided me. I figured it was because he saw too much of our mother to look at me often. Honestly though, I hadn't looked at myself in a while either in fear of equal torment.

I'd been mulling over the idea of leaving for good since the day after the funeral. I had done my research too, entertaining the idea of _actually_ doing it. I had looked for places to start over, places to forget, places to heal without constant reminders acting as salt in an ever-present wound. An escape I guess.

Places, I remembered while researching, that my mother and I had often dreamed of vacationing on a road trip. We had mapped out all the places we would visit; taped pictures of snow-covered mountains and farm fields in Sapporo, Maiko-san and Fushimi Inari in Kyoto, Itsukushima Shrine on Miyajima Island, Gembaku Domu in Hiroshima.

A new wave of torture ripped through my chest at the memory and I cringed. It was still too hard for me to remember, I usually avoided it all together if I could. I hadn't meant to do it just then either.

'_Shit'_ I thought, trying to hold back, but failing miserably as a dry sob escaped. _'I've got to get out of here'_

Turning away, I picked up my two suit cases and duffel bag and walked out to Ayumi's car. She had been waiting, but wasn't about to be impatient. I smiled sadly to myself, I would miss her so much.

I'd talked to Souta about this moment, and we had decided it was best for both of us that I leave while he was at work.

I still left a note though, promising I'd call as soon as I new where I was going for sure, wishing him love and happiness and hoping it wasn't too long before we saw each other again.

We were a little surprised earlier when our grandfather had left the safety of his bedroom sanctuary to with me well, tell me loved me and that he was sorry about his neglect.

I certainly hadn't thought ill of him for it, I understood all too completely. It was, of course, the same reason I was leaving; it was just too hard to face the family.

It was like having an entire body, whose lungs and beating heart had been suddenly ripped out; the limbs ceased to mean anything separately, there was no movement, no interaction with other limbs. The center and soul of the family had been taken away and now none of us knew how to function together.

"So," Ayumi said cautiously, bringing me out of my thoughts, "have you decided where you're going?"

"Honestly I still haven't chosen, there are so many states to pick from. I guess I'll stay at a motel until I make a decision." I finally looked over at my friend. "Really I don't know what my problem is, I _have_ narrowed my choices down, and it's not like I can't change my mind later right?"

"Right," Ayumi replied, her voice cracking a bit.

I looked down, fighting back tears of my own. Lord knows, I had seemed to acquire and unbounded resource of them.

"Ayumi, you could come with me you know, it's not like you still live with your parents."

"I know. Hah, I really don't think they're handling my being another _district_ away let alone the idea of another continent!" I noticed Ayumi's smile falter, "Are you sure though Kagome? I mean,_ America_? It's so far, and their time zone is what, thirteen hours behind us at best? When will we talk?"

"Yea, I need to get as far away from here as soon as possible." I said more desperately than I had intended, looking back at her. I could see Ayumi's eyes threatening to spill tears. "Ayumi…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Heh, Don't worry about me!" Ayumi said quickly trying to sound upbeat.

We pulled up to the restaurant 'Fugetsu' where we were meeting Eri and Yuka. Both girls stood up from their bench while Ayumi and I walked up. I hugged them each tightly before we entered.

"What time is your flight? Where are you landing?" Yuka asked. Good thing I was so thorough, I knew they'd never let up with _these_ questions until they had my every move memorized. I loved them for it. They truly were the best friends a girl could ask for.

"I _was_ going to take a 4:10 flight to Texas, but I need more time with you guys before I go, so I'm taking the 6:35 flight. I figured we could go see a movie after lunch. There's a showing of one of the new movies at 3:15, so I guess that'll give me enough time. I doubt the movie will be three hours and something long. So, I guess we can go to the airport after that…I'll still need to check in and everything."

"Sounds like a plan." Eri said, sounding pleased, as a small woman came over to direct us to our table. "Which one's Texas?"

"It's the big one right above Mexico, Eri." Yuka answered rolling her eyes as though every one should be as well informed of the American states as she was.

Well really, we were both well informed. We were in the same American Studies class and top _of_ our class. Once I barely passed middle school I decided that maybe I'd be better off not insisting on being outside all the time and I spent more time studying, good thing I did too or I'd never be in a position to leave now, when I so desperately needed it.

* * *

**5:45 – Tokyo Narita Airport**

Ayumi and Eri had an arm over each other now while I hugged Yuka again officially ending my second round of farewells. It was clear we'd all been crying.

"I love you guys so much. I swear we'll see each other again. You guys should definitely come see me when you get out of college, before the career path starts, I already know Japan and you guys will need some first hand education on America!"

I had been fortunate enough to graduate early, but my friends were still in their last year of University.

"Definitely," Yuki shook in my arms, choking back another sob.

Once I released her and went through gate security, looking back at them one last time before rounding the corner, I waved at them sadly. When I found my gate I sat down to wait until my flight.

I opened my check-bag and pulled out one of the gifts my friends had given me at the restaurant; a journal Eri had given me so she could document my new life from the beginning. Yuka had given me a picture frame that was actually several picture frames put together, each of which held a picture of the four of them on their favorite adventures.

Ayumi, however, had given me my gift bag in the car on the way to the others. "So they don't feel bad about their gifts." she'd laughed. It was filled with a variety of things; a large detailed map of the U.S, How to Drive on the Other Side, a manual she had hand written on how to cope while driving on the opposite side of the highway (complete with hand-drawn illustrations), a handful of rolls of film for my camera and a picture of herself with her autograph; "Incase I make it big in Theater." she'd said.

I had laughed at that, I knew Ayumi wanted to be in theater arts. Hoping Ayumi _did_ make it big; I had put the autograph behind one of the pictures in Yuka's frame.

'_Just in case'_

Putting my pen to the first line in the journal, I thought for a second and started;

'_Well America, here I come.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_I stood in the middle of a forest, the slight breeze brushing my face. I wondered briefly where I was before deciding I was probably in the woods near my house, this tree looked familiar. I started walking what I somehow knew was north, I didn't have a compass. Strange, it just felt like I was going north. _

_Out of nowhere I heard this hiss that sent a chill up my spine and choked my air supply. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me as a head of purplish-silver hair appeared…only it was followed by the most horrifying creature I'd ever seen. _

_The thing had the semblance of a snake, only with a human face and two arms, if you could call them arms; they looked like the larger halves of razor sharp crab claws. The whole creature was white and its spine stick out in a sickening way._

_I ran, no, I sprinted, as fast as I could. Maybe 30 seconds… 10 minutes, maybe an hour, how long had I been running? I wasn't even gapping the space between us. I looked frantically around me, for the safety of my home before I realized I couldn't go home, I couldn't bring this thing to my family!_

_I started to cry while tearing through a field. I brought my sleeve up to wipe my face and noticed for the first time, that I had on a white haori. I didn't own a haori, what the hell? I looked at my other arm; I guess just to make sure they were both lying to me, but then noticed I was holding a bow and a single arrow. What the hell again?_

_In my confusion, I tripped over a root that had grown up from the ground. I recovered quickly when I heard a shrill victory cry from the demon behind me. Before I even had time to think I threw myself over on my back, deftly knocked the arrow and fired at the thing like I'd been doing it for years. _

_Hit. I got it! I actually fired an arrow and got it! I heard people cheering in the distance. I didn't wait for long before they converged upon me, shaking my hand and raising me up. They brought me to an elderly gentleman who I assumed was the leader of their village and sat me before him. He appraised me for a moment before speaking._

'_Thank you for flying with United Airlines and welcome to California'_

_Huh?_

I was startled awake as the wheels of the plane landed on the runway. It took me a couple seconds to recover before I realized suddenly that the announcement hadn't been a dream… it made me very anxious.


	3. Options

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Options**

Even though I had prepared myself for entry into the country that would be my new home, Customs and Emigration still made me nervous. Something about filling out official paperwork in a foreign country when I was on my own just hurt my stomach.

Once it was over though, I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I knew enough English to be almost fluent, so it was easy enough to ask questions.

I had read that Dallas-Fort Worth airport would be big; I just hadn't expected it to be _that_ big. The girl who'd sat next to me on the plane insisted upon keeping conversation until we had to part ways. She was nice enough, but I just wasn't in such a chatty mood.

Thankfully I didn't have to talk to anyone else, but I wished for a distraction from the anxiety. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for my luggage. I wished I had someone to share the move with, like it was an adventure or something.

'_It _is_ an adventure'_ I told myself, '_it just doesn't feel like one right now.'_

I sighed at the thought as I spotted my largest bag. When it got around to me I heaved, but it didn't give, and instead of letting go I foolishly let it jerk me forward.

Panicking slightly and being a little miffed at being publicly humiliated by my traitorous luggage I followed it down the line, tugging the whole time until I ran into someone. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand automatically releasing the handle of the bag, and looked up at a tall, mildly good looking man, maybe in his twenties.

He wasn't irritated that I'd just about knocked myself over against him. He just took a step away following the offending luggage, reached down and pulled up my bag as though it should have been so simple for me. He was smiling the whole time but it didn't look like he was mocking me with his smile so I smiled back weakly; turning 6 shades of red I'm sure, my face was very hot.

"Ariga-- uh, th-thank you." I stuttered.

"Do itashimashite" was his response.

'_He's Japanese? Oh that's silly, why not? He probably came off my flight'_ I thought, shaking my head.

"My name's Shinji." He reached out to shake my hand.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you."

I thanked Shinji again after he'd helped me put my things onto a roll cart and I headed for the exit to hale a taxi. I had researched hotels and motels near the airport and long-term payment plans for both, so I was able to direct the driver to one of them.

The cab ride wasn't that long; or at least it didn't seem that way since I admired the green and slightly orange scenery passing by. I'd paid the driver after he helped me get my bags up to my second floor room. Once I got inside and dropped everything, I looked at the clock.

3:15pm. I'd have to wait a few hours before I could call Souta. There was a fifteen hour time difference from here in Texas. I'd wait a day or so before calling everyone else, the flight had been exhausting and I just didn't have the energy for the hours it would take to get through Yuka's, Eri's and Ayumi's excitement.

"It's too quiet." I sighed. Picking up the remote, I turned on the TV to what was apparently a weather channel, just for noise, before going through my second largest bag for toiletries. Leaving the bag lying open and the TV on, I headed for the shower.

"ohhh I love you hot water." I just stood in the water for a few minutes, eyes closed, letting my muscles relax before I actually showered. I was known for taking longer-than-usual showers because of my tendency to waste time just standing in the hot water.

What felt like hours, was only about 30 minutes when I finally emerged from the bathroom, toweled and cleaned. I smiled and groaned as I dropped face first onto the bed, sprawling out, being clean felt soooo good. I pushed myself up and crawled over to the night stand to set my bedside alarm for 10:30, Souta would be on his lunch break by then and would be waiting for my call. Of that I was absolutely sure.

Not even bothering to dress, I fell asleep on top of my covers. I dreamt of my mother. It wasn't sad, we sat in my old living room, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company. I was curled up at her side while we watched one of her favorite movies. I started to feel our reunion coming to a close as she stood up.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll come back as much as you want." my mom smiled sweetly.

"I love you mom, I miss you so much."

"I love you too honey."

I woke up expecting to feel disturbed by the dream, but instead I felt relieved, somehow, at peace.

I rolled over to look at the clock. It read 10:28pm, so I shut it off before it had the chance to disrupt the room with its obnoxious buzzing.

I got up and walked over to the mini fridge, where I'd left my phone. I picked it up and dialed the fourteen digit number.

"Sis!" Came Souta's voice enthusiastically after the second ring.

I laughed, "Hey Souta."

"How was your flight?"

"Long, you would think you'd sleep better on a twelve-hour flight but I got here and felt wiped out, I just slept almost seven hours."

"Jeez, so where are you staying?" Souta continued to question.

"A small motel near the airport, Sunrise Motel, Its cute…it smells clean anyway."

"Haha, well that's good. Doesn't leave for a very interesting first story to your new life though, you should have slept in a cardboard box outside the airport and asked people for money!"

'_Of course,'_ I rolled my eyes, _'only Souta would want me to put myself out on the street to beg if it made for more "interesting" writing.' _

I didn't understand my brother sometimes, I had no doubts that he probably would have done it, but what in the world made him think _I_ would do it? _'Crazy boy'_

"Sorry to disappoint." I shook my head laughing.

Souta chuckled but took a moment before he spoke again, "Have you thought about where you'll end up?"

"Kind of, I was thinking of New York maybe," I figured he would expect and explanation to any place I considered, so I continued, "I dunno, it's got life… personality… and China Town."

"Hey doesn't California have a Japan Town?"

"Yea, but I know what home looks like. I'd rather not be disappointed by America's version. Either that or get really home sick."

"Yea, I guess." Souta agreed

"Well hey, I'll let you get back to lunch, just wanted to call and check in, let you know I'm safe."

"Okay, well, I love you sis, gramps says hi."

"Tell him I love him. I love you too. I'll call again soon"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone at the same time my stomach growled. I realized at that point, that the last time I'd eaten was on the plane, an hour before we landed.

I brushed through my unruly hair while searching through the largest bag for clothes. Settling on a plain purple t-shirt and some jeans, I threw them on and grabbed any pair of socks and my white sneakers.

It took a second for me to make sure I had my room key, my money and my phone before I headed out to the diner across the road.

"How do they eat so much?!" I whispered to myself, astonished and staring wide-eyed at the menu. the portions looked ridiculously sized for one person.

"Hey darlin', my name's Aimee, I'll be your waitress this evenin'. What can I getcha ta drink?"

'_What a strange accent'_ I thought briefly

"Umm, Coke." that was an easy enough choice

Aimee was nice, I felt bad that I had to ask her to repeat herself occasionally, I just wasn't use to the Texas accent and it was a little hard for me to understand. But Aimee never got short with me.

When she sat me hamburger in front of me, all I could do was gawk. I managed to squeak out and thanks before Aimee walked away. The burger was huge!

"Umm, Aimee?" I called the waitress in hopes of getting a knife. Maybe I could cut the burger half and save the rest until tomorrow?

Aimee laughed sweetly, "I was wonderin' how you were gonna eat all that bein' so tiny."

I was both surprised and pleased to find that the burger was delicious. There was a fair amount of grease on it, which I could have done without but I guessed I would have to get use to it, I'd read that there were a lot of greasy foods in America.

I wasn't really one for fries, even back home, so I'd had them replaced with mashed potatoes; which I'd never had before, but took Aimee's word for their tasting "wonderful". I managed to at least eat half the hamburger, but decided to save the other half (as planned) for the next day along with most of the potato dish. I had to agree with Aimee, the potatoes were pretty good; I'd have to remember to order them again.

Once back in my motel room, I stashed my left-overs. Even though I'd slept earlier, I wasn't opposed to sleeping more.

'_Gah! Jet lag!'_

After putting my pajamas on, I turned on the TV to channel surf and ended up watching the "Cartoon Network". Bleach was on! I was surprised though, I didn't know that it aired in America. It had been my favorite show back home but ended about a year earlier. This should be interesting, watching it dubbed in English.

Some of the translations were off, but while the credits rolled I noticed it wasn't dubbed in America.

'_So Canada's responsible for changing lines on my favorite show… hmph!'_ I smiled at my ridiculousness, it wasn't so bad.

I watched it until both episodes were over and decided to stay for some other cartoon; there was a talking meatball, cup and box of fries. I wasn't entirely sure what "Aqua Teen Hunger Force" meant but they were funny.

Somewhere near the end of the show I drifted into thought of what my next step would be. I contemplated my options, New York NY, like I'd told Souta, Los Angeles CA, Chicago IL, San Francisco CA or Seattle WA. All had their pros and cons, but I couldn't make a decision.

I slipped into unconsciousness at some point while going through mental pictures of them all. I dreamed of my mother again. This time I was laying in the yard with her, going through Polaroids of the cities I was considering. She would "Hmm" and "Oh" at my cities and reasons. She didn't like LA, so I figured even if this was a dream, I wouldn't move anywhere my mother didn't like.

'_So there goes LA then, narrowing it down more, I guess that's good'_

Once again my mother bade me farewell, and I woke to the sunshine behind her first layer of curtains. I hadn't pulled the thick ones shut since it made me claustrophobic to wake up in the dark when it should be light. I liked the sun…I liked mornings too, which my friends frequently made fun of me for. I didn't care though.

The first thing I did after brushing my teeth was grab Eri's journal so that I could write about my first day's events. Once I was satisfied, I dressed and headed back to the diner for breakfast, delighted at the fact that Aimee was working again. She was all smiles and cheer again.

'_Wonder if she even __**has**__ down days…'_

The diner wasn't busy so I sat at my table longer than I normally would have, maybe an hour. Aimee said it was alright with her, so I pulled from my purse Ayumi's hand-made book on driving. I laughed at the ridiculous drawings of myself in all sorts of death positions in the 'Don't' sections of each rule.

I had also brought with me the map and my city pictures. I was pouring over the west coast when Aimee came to ask if I needed anything else before she went on break.

"No thank you, but can I ask you something?"

"Suure darlin'! Whata ya need?"

I gave Aimee my short list of places and asked which of them _she_ would go to. Aimee sat down across from me and, for the following fifteen minutes of her break, went through reasons she would or wouldn't go to each place, occasionally throwing in other places that I hadn't thought of.

"If ya iend up on the west coast, ya have ta go to Disney Land. It's so wonderful! I've only been there once, but it was the vacation of my life!"

So in the end, I had ruled out the far-east coast and Chicago as well since there was more I had very recently decided to see on the west coast than the east. So, my options were now California and Washington. Besides, the more I thought about New York, the less I was attracted to being a "typical Japanese tourist". I pictured myself in an 'I 3 NY' t-shirt with a camera hung on my neck, shuddering at the image. No, I would go one day, but not until later, NY wasn't super high on my list anyway so it didn't really bother me that I'd written it off so easily.

Feeling better about the whole situation, and not ready to be on another plane quite yet, I went back to my room to shower before redressing and heading out to see the local sights; apparently there were a couple according to Aimee.

I spent the rest of the day out of the motel deciding I'd eat my left-overs for dinner instead of lunch; I wasn't ready to go back to my little box. Instead I enjoyed the day, walking to most places unless they proved to be too inconvenient, in which case I took a taxi. I soaked up the first real sights of America, trying to get more interesting material for my journal.

After thinking over my discussion with Aimee at breakfast, I was feeling pretty good about my next step and was glad that, for the most part, my mind was made and some kind of action could be set in play.

Seattle. I would go to Seattle Washington.

I'd found a library and decided to research airfare for small-craft flights, maybe they were cheaper, if it didn't get me to my final destination, I'd take a bus…there had to be bus trips in America, right? There were plenty in Japan; ones that went from the extreme lower end of the mainland to the top, there had to be something like that here.

I finally found something… I would try to go to Portland Oregon, through CA. As it turned out, it _was_ possible, and there was one that stopped in Los Angeles with a day's delay before the connecting flight.

'_How fortunate!'_ I thought, _'Maybe I could go to America's Disney Land after all!'_

Papers and numbers in hand, I left the library with a bounce in my step that even I noticed. It had been getting dark by the time I made it back to the motel so I stayed in for the rest of the night and ate my boxed up diner food.

* * *

After two days in this new place, I was already starting to get a little lonely. I was anxious to get settled in and get to know people. So, I spent most of the following day on the phone; making flight reservations, talking to my friends back home, checking bus schedules out of Portland and, most importantly, making sure my bank funds were successfully transferred to a bank in the US that I'd recently become a member of.

And once again, I ate dinner at the diner. I told Aimee of my decision, and the plans I'd made for the trip to Seattle. I assured Aimee that I'd be her customer for all meals the next day, I was sure I was addicted to these mashed potatoes.

So, when the next day rolled around, I was true to my word. Between meals I'd double checked reservations, make sure her things were repacked, and watch more TV. At the diner I traced out my path on the map and wrote in my journal. I called Souta again, only realizing later that I'd neglected to mention where I was going.

There were 'good luck's and hugs from Aimee when I left the diner that night. I would be on an early flight out of Dallas Fort-Worth and breakfast wouldn't sit well in my stomach when I had to fly, so that was to be our last meeting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love the Japanese; I wasn't giving a 'typical tourist' image to all Japanese tourists. Besides, there are _non-Japanese_ tourists who dress like that too…hell there are AMERICAN tourists who dress like that! So, that's not what I was saying, don't be mad.

Also, I have nothing against the east coast…other than that's where I live, I wanna see the west!


	4. Finally!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Finally!**

LAX was huge… and confusing. I got lost three times and ended up getting a map from an information desk. Once I got my bearings I explored. When I wasn't doing that I was reading my home-made book on driving in America, or writing in my journal. I decided not to go to Disney, the thought of visiting the park by myself just made me sad. So, if I did end up venturing out of the airport, it would be somewhere else.

I called Souta to let him know what I was up to. I doubted he would be in bed yet, even if he was though, it wasn't like he'd be mad.

"I thought you'd call sooner." was his greeting.

"Well hello to you too! Sheesh, it's not exactly like you're blowin' up _my_ phone or anything so I don't want to hear it."

"Hi, and you're right…but you still could have called sooner."

"Souta, it's been like…three days"

"Four" he cut in.

"Fine, that still hardly qualifies for chastisement. Besides, who do you think you are? I'm the older sibling here." I laughed at his authoritative side.

"Yeah, yeah. You still in Texas?"

"No actually," I can't say I was surprised that he was expecting me to have moved on already. "I'm in California. I'm stuck here for the day; my next flight isn't until later. I was going to go to Disney Land but I don't think I will. I don't want to go by myself, I can't stand all this alone adventure stuff."

"I can understand. It would still be cool though, I'd like to know how much bigger it is than here. Wait… _next_ flight… you're not staying in California? You're going somewhere else? Where are you going? You didn't tell me you had decided already."

"Whoa, whoa," I laughed, "I only just decided about two, maybe three days ago."

I couldn't shower, but luckily L.A.'s airport had restrooms for such instances. So, by the end of the day, I was at least able to have cleaned up properly even without having to fully undress in a public facility. I found my gate again and sat for the last hour before my flight. Just fantasizing about what my new life would be like, how my new friends would look.

When I got to Oregon, I had to wait an hour for the bus to Seattle. I stepped out of the airport, bags in tow, realizing it was quite a big colder than in LA. I didn't mind that so much, at least it smelled better here than in LA, that was a plus. I pulled my coat out from my largest bag and shrugged it on before finding a place to eat in the slew of shops and restaurants at the airport. I opted for a sushi bar.

I stayed inside until I had about 10minutes left. There were a couple other people at the bus stop, so I stood by the already full bench and waited for the bus. There were a couple of teenage girls at the other end talking excitedly to each other. But other than that, everyone just kept to themselves, all bundled up in their coats.

When the bus rolled up in front of us, those that were sitting stood and we kind of made our own little boarding line. Of which I was apparently the front. An elderly gentleman stepped out with a stack of papers. He walked to the side of the bus to help another man lift the luggage door and then came back to us.

"What's your name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome" I said, almost nervous that my name wouldn't be on the charter list. He scrolled down and made a mark on the paper, moving on to the next person. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and got on the bus as directed. This bus looked a lot like the buses we had in Japan that were used for long trips…only this one had a couple of TVs. I laughed a little to myself.

I didn't watch the movie on the way. I slept, it wasn't too comfortable, but it would do and I had a long way ahead of me, so sleeping was sure to make it go by a little faster. I only woke a few times; Once, we must have hit a pot hole because I woke up and we were on what I assumed was a freeway; second, I felt the bus stop and vaguely recalled seeing a gas pump; third, I heard the door opening and opened my eyes to new passengers. They announce the arrival time about a half hour before Seattle and at that point I'd had enough of sleeping, so I sat straight up and moved the curtains only enough for me to see outside. I watched the scenery until we hit the city and stopped at a gestation/diner.

I checked into a hotel, thanking God I had a first floor room, and ran to my room to get my things out of my arms. I was tired of dealing with my luggage. I needed permanence and quick! I was really hungry so I left my room almost immediately and walked over to the gas station to get a paper. I'd learned about the classified section back in LA and knew to look there for apartments. I grabbed the paper and went for the diner.

"Wow," I was talking to myself, of course, "apartments aren't too bad! Not much more than back home." I finished my omelet as I poured over my newspaper.

_'Still though'_ (I'd decided from the stares of my booth neighbors…my talking to me is better in my head) _'I'm going to need a job soon if I expect to live off anything but instant Ramen after I buy an apartment and set up utilities'_ I had plenty of money at the moment, but I would still need to buy furniture and groceries and there's only so far money can be stretched.

I got my phone out and dialed a number off the paper. I was connected with a lady who gave me the info on the place I was looking to look at. Good, already started, it wouldn't do me any good to sit around paying for a hotel room when I wanted to be in my own place. The sooner I got started, the sooner I'd be able to stop wasting money on hotels.

I looked up from my paper. It was busier than when I'd gotten there. Glancing at my watched I saw it was already 11:45.

'_Oh, lunch time'_

No wonder the waitress had given me that look, maybe this wasn't the best place to do this. I picked my things up to head back to my hotel after paying.

I liked this city, it was cold, but no more that back in Portland. I really did enjoy the cold, more so than in summer when no matter where you went it seemed to be equally as hot and sticky. Of course… that was Japan, this was a much bigger country, lots of space between oceans.

When I stepped out of the door, the chilly wind nipped at the skin on my face. It made me smile and I closed my eyes and breathed in deep; loving the sensation of the cold air rushing through my throat and filling my lungs.

Now that I actually took the time to look at my hotel room, I noticed it was nicer than the motel in Texas. More shiny objects adorned the walls and counter. The sheets were a better material, though only marginally.

The colors were brighter, that was my favorite part; colors had an odd way of affecting my mood. Right then my mood coincided with light purples and greens…and silver. I was very cheerful, in large part, as well, due to the fact that I'd successfully set up an apartment viewing appointment for tomorrow.

* * *

Ok, so I'd made more than one phone call last night. Which was the reason I was worn out by 5pm, I'd made it a day of apartment viewing. My last one was at 5:15 and I was loosing hope that I'd find one I wanted within the city at all. "Fantastic" I muttered.

I stepped out of the cab and looked up at a four-story, dark red brick building. The trim on the windows matched the banisters of the short steps to the door, all were white and clean. There were small rectangles of foliage on either side of the steps: purples, oranges and grassy greens, a couple of yellows too.

I smiled to myself. The outside certainly had a happy feel to it. Maybe that was a good sign. Looking down at my info paper again, I noted that I'd be meeting this agent at room 305.

"Ok, third floor it is then."

I'd gotten the building code from the agency. Funny I hadn't caught it before, the numbers matched my mother's birthday…another sign? I'd never been superstitious, but this was too coincidental. I shrugged it off and walked the next two floors to look for 305.

"Ms. Higurashi I presume?" The man at the door held his hand out to me.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"White, Jason White" I shook his hand.

"Mr White. Shall we go in?"

"Yes of course."

The apartment faced west, so I was momentarily blinded by the sunlight when the door was fully open. After my eyes adjusted to it however, I noticed, at first, that there was a large window across the room adjacent to the door. It sat above a sink; the kitchen.

"This is the living room of course" Mr. White said from behind me.

The living room was between the door and the Kitchen. The door opened to the right, against a solid wall, the wall between this apartment and the next. The dinning area was along the same wall as the kitchen, separated by the stove counter. There were two doors to the left of me across the room when I walked in. One, Mr. White addressed as the bathroom, the other was my bedroom.

Yeah, _my_ room, I didn't care that this was just the first look at the place; it was love at first sight. I'd decided as soon as I opened the door and saw how much open space there was, it had to be mine. This was the one.

"I'll take it!" I turned around and faced Mr. White.

"But… I mean, are you sure? You haven't even seen it all."

"Its ok, I'm sure it's wonderful, I'll take it."

His shocked expression made me giggle. He walked forward opening his briefcase and pulled out the lease forms. We worked out the paperwork on the counter of the island separating the Kitchen and Living room. I noted that the cabinets were all a nice light pine color as I ran my hand over the light grey countertop, smiling at it.

'_Mine'_

The weather channel said the temperature for the week would range in the high 60s. So, at least I wouldn't freeze to death before I got my utilities turned on. The water would be number one. I liked the cold, but not so much that I enjoyed cold showers.

The landlord came up shortly after the paperwork was done, introducing himself as Joe. Joe insisted upon showing me the rest of the apartment, talking about the tenant that had lived there before and how she was just too old to live on her own anymore and had to go live with her granddaughter. After his tales of other tenants, introducing them before I actually met them, so I would know a little more about the people I lived around, he gave me the number for the utilities peoples, and the keys were mine.

So, since getting the apartment hadn't taken much time at all, I went celebration shopping. Just for the basic furniture, until I got a job and was comfortable buying more. I had to ask the taxi driver for the local department store. He brought me to a Wal-Mart. Naturally I'd never heard of it, but it was apparently very popular. My jaw hit the floor when I walked in… this store had _everything!_

I spent two hours just admiring all the things "Super Wal-Mart" carried. By the time I left, I had an Inflatable bed, a comforter, a pillow, paper plates and plastic utensils, hand and body soap, more shampoo and a collapsible stool, along with some dry groceries since my electricity wouldn't be on until at least the end of tomorrow.

At this point I had the taxi service number in my phone. I had someone drive me by my apartment so I could drop my things off there and went back to my hotel. I'd sleep there one last night since I was already paying for it anyways. At least then, I'd be able to shower in the morning.

I was so jazzed up over my drastically improved living situation that I barely got to sleep before 1am. When I woke though, I noticed a streak of light dashing across my room. I blinked at the ceiling before scrunching my eyebrows. Morning, I didn't hear my alarm go off, did I sleep through it? I looked over at it.

'_Oh, it hasn't even gone off yet.'_

I rolled off the bed and shut off the alarm clock before it could interrupt my happy mood. My things were already mostly pack when I got up.

'_More time for the shower, yay!'_

The shower, naturally, did nothing to calm my raging excitement. I finally gave up on relaxing and just got out. I called a taxi and hauled my things up to the front desk to check out. I was bursting out of my skin by the time my cab rolled up. I couldn't wait to see my apartment again. Smiling like a fool, I gave the driver my new address and we were off.

I'd calmed down a bit during the ride, but was filled with excitement anew as we slowed to a stop in front of my building. The driver helped me bring my things to the door but was hesitant to leave it at that until I assured him I was sure I could get it all up. I paid and thanked him and when he left I turned to the stairs.

"Here we go" I sighed. I shrugged on my duffle bag and grabbed my others, one in each hand, and lugged myself up two floors. About half way up my first set past floor two, I was grunting with each step. Thank God I wouldn't be doing this again! I reached my door mercifully before I passed out, why did I have so much stuff? Good Lord.

I was practically hopping up and down, impatient for myself to unlock the door. When I finally did I flung it open and all but threw my things inside. At that point I couldn't stop the giggles. I was sure I'd have that smile on my face for at least a week, it sure _felt_ permanent. I shut the door and sprawled myself out in the middle of my living room, quite content to go to sleep.

With that thought, I jumped back up and grabbed the bags I'd dropped off the night before. I put the paper plates, utensils and groceries on the kitchen counter… went back to the bags and attacked the air mattress. Running into the bed room with it, I tore the box open and dumped everything on the floor. I sat next to it and went over the directions, spending the next 5minutes watching it inflate.

While the air machine was going, I broke open the bag with my comforter and laid it out over the almost-filled mattress. I dragged my suit cases to my room and pulled out my toiletries. When I'd successfully stocked my bathroom with supplies, I threw my shoes in my closet and started calling for utilities.

The water would be on tonight, the heating/electrical however… not until tomorrow afternoon. Oh well, at least I'd taken a shower this morning that would save me from having to take one in the dark. Though, I'd have to wait until later to use the bathroom, unless I went to the "Mini Mart" store around the corner from my apartment.

I certainly was not going to ask one of my new neighbors for the use of theirs'…not a good first impression: 'hi my name's kagome I live next door can I please please please use your toilet???' yeah… definitely not. I could always take tomorrows shower in the dark, or see if the "Mini Mart" had candles.

'_I could do candles, I liked candles, I should get them anyways'_

The rest of my day I stayed in the apartment. I had some blank paper, so drew different layout plans for my room and the living room. I called my girlfriends back home when I thought they'd be up. It was Saturday for them, so I knew they wouldn't be in school. I called Souta too.

I told them each about my apartment and how cute it was, promising to send them pictures of it. Ayumi wanted before and after pictures for my apartment without and with furniture. I guess it was about time I finished off the roll of film I'd started using when I got to Texas.

The water man came at 5-ish, I wasn't really paying attention. He didn't take very long; I don't know why I thought he'd be here for at least an hour. I almost felt silly, it wasn't like there was any more to do than turn a dial or flip a switch…or what ever it was that he did.

I decided to see if the store around the corner did in fact have candles. They did, I was glad, plus they had a plethora of other little things one would need… like toilet paper… and shower curtains. Both of which never crossed my mind to get at Wal-mart but that I was now super grateful to the Mini Mart for. I ate my dinner at the island, sitting on my new fold-out stool. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would have to do for now.

'_How romantic of you Kagome, a candle light dinner for me? Why yes Kagome, just for you, served on the finest of paper plates and in the best of water bottles.'_ I shook my head and sighed at myself

"God, I must be going crazy. I need more human interaction."

I finished my sandwich-chips-and-pudding dinner and decided to wash my fake dishes. I could wash the plates too since they were actually _shiny_ paper plates…I guess they laminated them or something…anyways, they weren't the flimsy kind that might as well have come straight out of a printer.

I wrote a long entry in my journal, leaving spaces to put some pictures in. It was about 8:30 or so when I called it a night. I was excited to get in my new bed and once I brushed my teeth and changed, I had to remind myself not to _jump_ into my inflatable mattress. I'd gotten one of the tall ones, the ones that were more like two beds instead of one, so at least I didn't have to hit the ground too when I got on it.

I set my phone for 6am. It was pretty early, yeah, but I didn't know what I might be able to get accomplished so I figured I'd make a good head start on the day. I lay in bed for a little while, my mind was reeling. Again I found myself mapping out my future; job, friends, free time activities…furniture. Maybe even a boyfriend… someday.

I wasn't one to rush into things. Besides that, I just never found anyone who quite sparked my interest enough to warrant much effort. I had a tendency to butt heads with boys anyways, and from the ones I'd found, they didn't like it when you argued back; which didn't bode well for any romantic future for me…since I _always_ argued back.

'_Oh well, its not like I moved here to find a boyfriend anyways. Ok, just friends for now, just friends, no boys.' _

I'd been laying there with my eyes closed for a while, why couldn't I go to sleep? I opened my eyes and rolled over to turn on my lamp.

"Ugh, 2:30am…great."

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat or drink… anything that maybe my body was wanting so it would let me sleep. Nothing looked interesting so I shut the door and headed for the cabinets. Strike two. I couldn't figure out why I was up. I walked to the back sliding-glass door to look out at the back yard. Buyo rubbed up against my leg and I looked down to see our fat cat mewling up at me. I let him out the back and felt the urge to go out too.

I did, maybe this was what I needed? A stroll in the yard at predawn… odd, but I did it anyways. We had a well house in the corner… it had always freaked me out. When I was little I use to stand at the door of the well house and pretend that the large tree in our yard was my protector, and the well couldn't get me because the tree was watching over me. It was strange I admit, but for some reason the tree always made me comfortable and safe.

This time though, the well house didn't give me the creeps, I actually wanted to go in. I didn't know what I was supposed to do once I got in there; I mean it was 2:30 for crying out loud. I didn't really pause to process the strange situation; I just opened the door and descended the stairs. The point where I leaned over the edge of the well without thinking was when I stopped. Why wasn't I scared? My heart wasn't pounding a mile a minute, standing alone, over a pitch-black well in an old well house at two-something in the morning…

I stood there long enough to be satisfied that nothing was going to happen inside the well and I turned around to leave. That was as far as I got though, before I felt something, several somethings actually, grab my waist and shoulders. I looked down to see about six ghost white hands… now I was scared. Before I could scream I was being dragged backward into the well. I expected to hit the ground hard, but the ground never came. And instead of the light disappearing as I left the well house, I was surrounded for a time by blue light.

I twisted around to push away whatever was holding me. My hand connected with a face and a bright purple light shot out of my hand as the thing disintegrated. Shocked, I just floated there for a second before I felt like I was falling again, feet first. Like gravity ceased to exist only to realize its mistake and come back to life. I hit the well floor. I looked up but saw sunlight, not the well roof.

"Crap… now where am I?" When I finally climbed my way out, I dropped down in a small clearing. I wandered for a couple minutes, wondering if I'd be able to get home through the well, the way I'd come. When I made my way back to the well I saw arms at the bottom, the arms that had been holding me. They were moving, trying to reassemble themselves to the half torso that accompanied them.

I backed away slowly. I had a really bad feeling about this. I turned and started running. Maybe there were people near, anywhere that could help. I heard a shriek behind me and looked over my shoulder to see a long half-woman, half-something flying after me. I looked forward again and sprinted. I thought I felt it breathe on my neck and I screamed.

These woods looked familiar, even while I was running through them, especially while I was running through them. Had I done this before? I didn't think I had, but definitely the same place though. I saw a house! I saw a house through the trees!

"HELP! SOMEONE HEEELP!" I started screaming not even sure anyone would be able to hear me yet. I felt a hand grab my arm and then another. I thought I'd start crying…or at least that would be the rational response. Instead, I felt mad, or irritated, either way it didn't make sense. Certainly not when I grabbed the hand to pull it off of my arm like it was some pesky person on a normal day.

When I did though, the same purple light from before happened, I was pretty sure at this point that it was coming from me. The whole creature screamed and disintegrated again, this time it felt like that was the last time. I'd reached the village at that point and the people came running out of their homes loud and excited.

"_Yay! Yay! Yay! Yeey! Yeey! Yeep! Yeep! Yeep!"_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh… freakin alarm! Freakin weird-ass dreams! I need to get my head checked" I reached off the mattress and turned off my phone. I was so tired; which was ridiculous since I'd slept so long.

"Damn dreams, how am I supposed to get rest when I'm running from demons in my sleep!?" Today, today 6am was just too early, so I set my alarm again. Hopefully I could get two hours of restful sleep.

'_I'll get up at eight instead, it's not like I'm loosing that much time. Everyone likes eight o'clock.'_ I grumbled in my head, and with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. Work search could start in another two hours.

* * *

** You guys gotta review! Plz!**


	5. Meetings

**

* * *

**

OMG I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! plz dont hurt me! I promise it won't be so long for the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other character's**

* * *

Chapter Four: Meetings

I woke up at to my alarm again. I was glad I'd decided to sleep more. I actually felt rested thanks to my mercifully dreamless after-sleep nap. It was a little harder to roll out of this bed than a normal one, the air leaked out a little during the night, so now it was like I was being swallowed by a fluffy air-filled nylon cloud. I managed to get out though, I had to fall out on my hands and knees; there wasn't much support to stand with.

I went out to the living room and grabbed the rest of the things I'd bought at Wal-Mart. After pulling it all into the bathroom and hanging my shower curtain, I turned on the water and kicked off my clothes. I put a couple of my new candles on the bathroom counter, lit them, shut the door and jumped in the shower. I made it quick; I was hungry and ready for some "Pop Tarts".

Yeah, they looked good on the box so I had to be adventurous and buy them. I got cinnamon ones… and they were sooo good. I ate while I dressed, which proved to be a little difficult when pulling on my jeans, so I laid it on my bed. When I was satisfied with my outfit (dark blue jeans, black and white striped v-neck shirt and my white flats) I pulled my hair in a high ponytail and put on some eye makeup. I had a blue and black leopard print scarf that I wrapped around my neck before putting on dark blue denim jacket. Snatching up my Pop Tart and keys, I left.

"Hello Ms Kagome." My head snapped up. I hadn't seen anyone in the hall.

"Oh, hi Joe" Looking now though I understood why I hadn't seen him before, he was still shutting his door on the way out.

"How do you like your new place so far?"

"Good, I have water at least. My power will be on this afternoon."

"Oh that's good" He locked his door and bent down to pick up some produce crates. I remembered something about a store he managed. He'd mentioned it in our initial meeting.

"Ok, well," I said, "I'm off to look for a job! See you later."

"Yeah sure, hey, good luck."

I darted out the door, anxious to get started. I looked both directions when I got down the steps. I supposed I would just start down one side, finding stores and shops and eateries, filling out applications and when I felt like turning around, I'd cross the street and go back doing the same thing. I turned to my right and headed that way. I already knew what was to the left. The Mini Mart was there, so I'd seen a few things in that direction already, I wanted to see new things first. I'd get applications to places on the left side of my apartment later.

Somewhere after noon I'd filled out seven applications, and my feet were tired. I saw a sign that read Bonzai Soups and Noodles and decided to stop at the restaurant for lunch. It was quiet inside for lunch time. I was admiring memorabilia on the walls when the hostess came up. She was my height, probably my age too, give or take a year. She had brown hair, longer than mine even up in her ponytail. Her name tag read 'Sango'

"How many ma'am?"

"Just one, are hiring?" Might as well make use of my time here, plus I kind of liked the inside of this place I wouldn't mind working here.

Yes actually, you want an application?" She smiled.

"Yes please" The girl named Sango picked up a menu and grabbed an application from behind her and directed me to a corner table, out of sight from the door. Maybe she thought I'd want a smaller area so I didn't have to be alone in the middle of the open floor. She was right.

I waited for her to come back with my drink while I looked over the menu. _'Udon! I love Udon!'_ Sango sat my water in front of me.

"Any ideas on what to order?"

"A bowl of chicken Udon with a salad please."

"Sure thing, what dressing?"

"Ginger, I'm so glad you have Udon, it's my favorite!"

Sango laughed, "Mine too! We didn't _use_ to have it, but I hassled the owner long enough about getting it. It just didn't seem right not to have Udon in a Japanese noodle restaurant. He has a prejudice against it I think."

"Did he have a bad childhood experience?"

"Haha, maybe. Well, let me go put in your order and your food will be ready in a minute." And Sango left me to my eighth application of the day.

My food came when I was almost finished filling it out. There were others who had been coming in I noticed. Sango had been seating them away from me. More privacy I guessed, or noise control. Sango was really considerate…hmm.

'_Maybe she's supposed to be one of my new friends…'_ I thought, _'Even if I don't get this job, I'd still come here, we could be friends right?'_ I tried to imagine us being friends, hanging out at the movies or something. It wasn't too hard so maybe we _could_ be friends.

About half way through my thoughts I heard the door swing open. I knew it was someone Sango must have known even before they came in because I could hear Sango's squeals of delight from my seat around the corner.

"That man is a fool." His voice was like honey. My head snapped up and I had to fight myself from running from my table just to see what he looked like.

"InuYasha! You're back!!"

"Haha, hey Sango." At this point he must have been hugging her because I could hear Sango making noises like she was being squeezed to death. I was jealous.

InuYasha, you're crushing me" She managed to grunt out.

"Hey, get off my woman!" A second male voice spoke, as the door opened and shut again. The three of them talked for a little while, with quieter voices since they were inside, it was hard for me to continue eaves dropping so I gave up. I hoped they would still be there when I was done.

When I finished my meal, I walked up to the front to pay, finding Sango there without her two friends. Disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see the mystery man whose voice made my heart stutter, I handed her the application.

"They'll probably call you. Maybe in the next couple of days, we've been short-handed since one of our girls quit. In any case, good luck."

"Thanks, I'm Kagome by the way," I extended my hand to her.

"Sango" She said, shaking my hand "Oh, but I guess you already knew that" She gestured to her name tag.

"Haha, its ok. Your food was really good. I might come back for lunch or something."

"'Kay, I usually work dinner shifts so you might not see me if you come in for lunch." she shrugged

"Oh, well, at some point then, I just live down the road so I'll probably be a regular…even if I don't get the job."

When I left I still had three hours until the heat/power guy would be coming to my apartment, so I wandered around the block for a bit. Eight applications in one day was enough for me, I'd take a break for a couple days and spend the rest of today screwing around doing nothing.

I noticed from around one corner, that there was a park a couple blocks down. I discovered a large book store, which was where I lost myself for two of my waiting hours and had to jog back to my apartment after buying two books and a coffee. Barnes and Noble…maybe they were names, I'd never heard 'Barnes' as a word before. The bookstore had reminded me of my lack of a television and love of all things readable. I'd have Souta mail me my books from home. I'd brought a few, but now suddenly I needed them all. Books always made me feel a little crazy inside. I loved it.

When I got to my apartment I still had about ten minutes to wait for the utility man. I sat at my stool, reading and drinking coffee at the kitchen island counter. The doorbell buzzed ad few minutes late and I hit the temporary unlock button for the front door downstairs. The same as yesterday, it didn't take long before my power was up. At least now I could buy more groceries. And turn on my heat! Which I did… promptly. So, since groceries were still a necessity for living, that's what I would do. I took a local bus to the grocery store I saw down the road a couple days ago; it was cheaper than a taxi.

I liked to cook, so naturally I had to buy cooking oils and utensils. There were pots and pan sets there too, but they were really expensive. _'Maybe Wal-Mart has those cheaper… looks like tonight will be freezer dinner for me.'_ By the time I left I had three heavy bags in each hand. I was glad the bus stop was only a block away. I checked the chart to see how long I would have to wait and when I caught my closest time, I looked to my left to see the bus rolling up. 'Wow, talk about good timing.' I took up two spaces with all my bags, I was lucky this bus wasn't as crowded as my trip up to the store.

When I got home it was already six. I unloaded and put away all my groceries but I wasn't really hungry, so I grabbed the one of my new books I'd been reading and went to the bathroom. I'd set up a number of different sized candles the night before so I put the largest on the corner of the tub to shine light on my book from beside me. I started the water and poured in some bubble bath liquid, I'd always loved bubble baths.

I got through a good few chapters of my book before the water started to turn cold. I got out at that point, putting my book on the back of the toilet so I could towel dry and wrap my black and purple silk kimono robe around me. It was one of the most beautiful things my mother had gotten me, one of the last things she'd given me before she passed away. I smiled, remembering my last birthday with her, it had been such a good day, and the present just topped it off. I absentmindedly pinched it at my thigh and rolled it between my fingers.

I picked my book back up and headed to the kitchen, I was hungry now. I felt so relaxed after my bath that I stood against the counter with my eyes closed while I heated up my teriyaki chicken and rice box. The timer went off and I let it cool down for a second while I got the pair of chopsticks that I always carried with me out of my purse. They were Hello Kitty, I loved Hello Kitty. Well, it was a tie, between Hello Kitty and her friend Kuromi, in any case, I had both with me. I didn't care that I was 22, I liked cute things and stuffed animals. I'm a girl, it just happens.

I hopped up and sat on my counter to eat. I really would need to get a table or something, I didn't feel like sitting on my stool tonight, it had a small cushion, but the rest of it was made of cold metal. I was _not_ in the mood for that. I crossed my legs and put the box in my lap while I opened my book back up. I could at least finish my chapter, I didn't feel like starting a new one, I was still relaxed from my bath and was kind of in the mood to sleep. When I finished the food I washed my chopsticks and threw the box into one of my grocery store bags, which I hung on the knob of one of my lower cabinets. I would need to get a trash can too.

I walked back to my room, turning my kitchen light off and shutting my bedroom door. I put on my pajamas before getting under my covers. It felt so comfortable now that I had heat. Like I said before, I like the cold, but after a while it seeps into the bones and isn't so pleasant anymore. So I guess what I meant was, I like the cold as long as I have somewhere to get warm again.

----------------------------------------

The next couple of days went in similar fashion. I didn't go back to Bonzai the day after my first visit. I went exploring some more, now that I didn't have to be home to wait for anyone I could explore in more detail. I found a coffee shop, now I had two places to get coffee, one was a backup for Barnes and Noble, incase I knew I wouldn't be able to resist buying a book but I needed coffee. I could just go there, problem solved.

I strolled around the park for a while. It was so much bigger than I thought it would be; it stretched over a couple square blocks. There was a running path and a playground, some shelters for family gatherings or parties, there was a fountain in the middle that had a lot of coins at the bottom. Flower surrounded the fountain and there were flower and shrub gardens at two of the corners of the park with benches inside, half hidden by large bushes. It was really pretty, the whole place, it was very peaceful.

I found a couple antique shops on the other side of the park. I was excited to find an Asian grocery store called Uwajimaya, it was closer than the American grocery store and I had a wider selection of foods from back home to choose from. Connected to the market was one of the best surprises I'd get for a long time, a Kinokuniya book store! I wanted to jump up and down clapping and screaming…but since I had no one to share the moment with, I opted for smiling so hard and for so long that it hurt my face. Upon further inspection to my surrounding shops, it seemed that I managed to move into the heavily-Asian section of town. I laughed at that, how ironic.

Two days after, I went back to the antique shops. One of them had really good stuff, and they weren't too expensive. I bought a couple pieces of furniture, including a bed frame that looked slightly Grecian. It was black wrought iron and had a head and foot board. Both framed black wrought iron swirls that ended in gold leaves and flowers and in the center of each there was what looked to be a Grecian harp. It was gorgeous and only $350, I had to have it. They had a matching bed side table too with a black-painted wooden top, and it was selling for $50, this was my new favorite store.

After selling me the bed and table set, the manager offered to help me load it all into my vehicle, which I didn't have. It was the first time I thought about transportation for my new things, which I immediately realized was stupid. I guess I'd be calling a cab. I told the manager as much, but he actually offered to have someone bring my things to my place. He'd said their shift lead could help me, she had a truck, and then he left me to get her.

She came out a few minutes later and we loaded my things into the back of her truck and headed to my apartment. When we got there we hauled the stuff up to my floor. I hadn't thought about how heavy it would be. I hadn't thought _any_ of this through passed actually wanting it, and then buying it. After I had it all set up in my bedroom though, it was starting to feel more like a home. The antique store people had given me a large piece of flat wood to put under my air mattress so that it wouldn't sink into the spaces between the support bars. I made extra care not to jump into the bad that night, just incase.

The fourth day after filling out my application I decided to go back down to Bonzai and eat lunch again. When I walked in, Sango was there, not working though, from the looks of it. She wore a slightly tattered baggy shirt and some faded jeans with black tennis shoes. She was talking to an elderly woman at the counter, when I walked in and approached them the older of the two greeted me. Sango turned and smiled when she heard me.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." she said.

"Yeah, I've been busy trying to get to know the neighborhood. Lots of walking." I half turned and lazily waved my hand at the outside world.

"Ah. Have you heard from anyone about your application? I've already told my boys about 'our new girl'. We haven't had many applications and the ones we did get, I saw them and they didn't look like anybody we'd take. I'm certain you'll get the job."

"She's filled out an application?" the older woman spoke up and Sango looked back at her astonished.

"Yeah, like three or four days ago. I imagine she's been waiting for a call back. Any idea what's taking Myoga so long? What's the hold up?" Sango's expression took on a more 'Myoga-procrastinating-what-a-surprise' look with one eyebrow raised up.

"I've no clue, what's your name dear?" the woman looked at me again.

"Kagome." the woman nodded and turned to the doorway behind the counter. Sango rifled through the small stack of envelopes in front of her before pulling one out and putting the rest in a drawer.

"Picking up my check." She waved it in front of her. "Hey, I'm not doing anything right now, well, except dropping this off at the bank. Do you want to do something?"

"Um, sure. I'm kind of hungry though." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you come here to eat too? It _is_ lunch time. I didn't think about it, I could wait a bit and then come back." She looked over my shoulder.

"Kaede's back." I turned and saw the elderly woman walking toward us. She had paper in her hands, maybe it was my application. "I'll see you in a little bit then."

Sango turned and left as I faced Kaede. "I apologize for the lack of a phone call dear, we really do need help and it appears you're qualified." she was looking down at my past jobs. I'd worked a restaurant before I left Japan, so I knew the basics of it.

"Would you like to interview now or later?" She said smiling up at me.

"Now is fine, could I eat while we do it?"

"Oh heavens, of course dear I'm sorry! What can I get you? I'll send it in before we sit down." she handed me a menu, but I ordered the same thing I'd ordered the other day.

After the interview and my lunch I got up and saw Sango waiting for me at a bench in across from the counter. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked out of the dinning room to the desk area.

"Well?" she stood up. I gave her two thumbs up and smiled at her. It was funny how it already felt like we'd been friends for a long time.

"Yay! No more doubles! I'm excited. Plus now there's another girl, aside from Kaede, of course. There's just far too much testosterone in this place." She wrapped a slender arm around mine as we walked out of the building. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, I don't have a car. I've only been in the _country_ for about two and a half weeks actually." She looked slightly shocked.

"Wow, where are you from?"

"Japan. Tokyo." I said proudly.

"Wow, my mom was Japanese. I've only been to Japan once, but I don't even remember it, I was a baby when we moved here, my brother was born in America." We stopped out on the sidewalk.

"Do you mind if we go to my apartment for a minute before we do anything?" I asked.

"Not at all, lead the way." we walked the four blocks down and one over to my apartment building, Sango adored it almost as much as I did.

"Ooo… honey we need to get you some furniture…" Sango said when we entered.

"I don't want to buy anything else until I get a check. I just got this place and all my stuff turned on, plus groceries… oh, and my bed frame and side table!" I lead her to my room to show off my new things.

Once we left my apartment, I'd donned more appropriate walking shoes in case we'd be doing much of it, we headed back towards Bonzai. Sango said we were going to her car.

_Oh yea, she would have a car wouldn't she?_

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were seated.

"The grand tour of the town! You've got to get to know more than this area."

"Alright then... what's that?" she turned her head to the object of my question. A couple large canvases sat in her back seat.

"Oh, just some paintings I have to drop off at a gallery" She said all nonchalantly, like it was no big thing to have art in a gallery. "Really, I don't even know why they want them, I'm not that good."

"Does anyone ever think their own work is good?" I was raising my eyebrow at her taking her whole side on the matter as a bunch of bull. She noticed and laughed. The rest of our drive to the gallery was like that, talking with Sango was easy. It came so naturally it was almost scary.

"You know it's weird," she said with a pondering kind of expression, "I've never picked up a practical stranger and made friends with them as fast as I have with you, well… not even as fast, just not at all. You're the first person I've made friends with like this."

"That's so funny, because I was thinking the same thing. How it just feels like we're supposed to be friends."

"Yeah! That's so strange!" she couldn't quite convey how much she agreed since she was half doubled over picking up her end of the canvases to carry up the gallery steps. Once we were up someone opened the door and I was disappointed to find that all the paintings on the walls had been covered. Sango saw my confusion and explained that they weren't going to be unveiled until the exhibition. Probably the same reason she hadn't let me see her work yet either. So maybe I'd be able to see them later.

After we left the gallery she brought me across the river to the other side of town, showing me her favorite clubs and bars and shops. We were sitting in a coffee café when her phone rang, she looked at it and rolled her eyes while she answered.

"Speak? Yeah… yeah, no that's fine… yeah I'll be there. OK. OK… bye" She hung up and sighed. "They want me to come into the restaurant. Can we postpone this day until later?"

"Absolutely" I wasn't about to turn her down. Though I was a little disappointed that it had to be cut short, I'd had fun. We drove back to my place after we finished our coffees and she left me with another apology and promise to hang out again. "Oh, when is your first day?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh good, Kaede has you training with me!" She smiled, at least that cheered her up; her mood had turned kind of sour after being called into work. Which was understandable since it was her day off.

The next few days working with Sango were fun. By my third week in America I was more comfortable around the people and this place felt more like home than it had before. I still hadn't met any of Sango's friends, I'd completely forgotten about the boys until she mentioned them on Thursday.

"Do you work tomorrow?" She'd asked, leaning on the counter with her chin in her hand. We were slow and she was working the lunch shift; I was coming in to work dinner.

"No, I'm off. I think Cassie works dinner…either her or Kaede."

"Good, we're going out. There's a club opening up across town, We're excited about it."

"We?" I asked

_We who? Did she talk in third person?_

"Oh… me, Miroku and InuYasha… oh yeah! You'll get to meet them finally!"

_Oh, __**that**__ 'we'… I'll meet __**him**__…I can't get excited…I don't even know him! Calm down…_

"I've never actually been to a club… I don't have nice things…" I felt a little sad that I didn't have club clothes, maybe I couldn't get in with what I had…of course I hardly knew what 'club clothes' called for, but I was sure I didn't have it either way.

"It's OK, I've got this… We look about the same size," She answered me tilting her head to the side; mentally projecting her clothing on me I'm sure. "Yeah, it'll be perfect!" I didn't know exactly what "It" was… but I was pretty sure it had something to do with an outfit she already had planned. The thought kept my mind occupied the rest of the night. I drew clothes on the backs on flyers when we didn't have customers, why did we have so many flyers? These weren't even ours... they were for a nail salon… where was anyone to stop me from wasting paper? Kaede had left early… that only left me and Myoga aside from the waiters… so there was my answer.

The next morning I was awake at 10-ish. I woke up from a dream that I couldn't remember, but I couldn't get back to sleep, I kept thinking of later. After fifteen minutes of that I was too excited to try to sleep so I just got up. I took a shower and and ate some breakfast, sat around my apartment for a while writing in my journal and I called Souta. I knew he'd be awake at the ridiculous hour of the night on a Saturday. The call didn't last long, He'd been drinking abd was with some of his crazy friends, I was glad he was having fun. After the call home though I had nothing to do and I realized my make-up supply was some what limited, so I took the bus down to the department store and spent a good hour browsing, testing and buying different eye shadows and liners and lip glosses.

I got back to my apartment maybe half an hour before Sango got there, she wanted us to dress together, I really had no choice in the matter since she was providing me with clothes I was going to wear. I didn't mind though, I missed getting ready for evenings with the girls.

7:45. I stood in front of my recently purchased full-length mirror, appraising my reflection. There I stood, in a white t-shirt, black pin-striped halter vest, long dark blue "skinny jeans" as Sango called them and black, high-top converse stilettos.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sango…but-"

"You hate it?" She looked horrified. I laughed.

"Actually, what I was _going_ to say was… you might not see this outfit in your closet again."

"Oh, haha, yeah well, I'm passed my vest phase and the t-shirt is just a t-shirt. The jeans are from younger days too…so aside from my shoes you can have the outfit."

"Honto ni?! Sugoi!!"

"Whoa whoa…huh?" she held both hands up

"What?"

"I don't understand Japanese" I hadn't realized I'd spoken it.

"Sorry. Thank you so much for these. I really don't have any clothes like this."

"No problem. What are you doing for make-up?" It seemed Sango was enjoying playing dress up with me as her life-sized Barbie.

My eyes looked wonderful, I was right to buy the colors I did. The bright pink Sango put on the inside half of my eyelids faded out to pitch black that she brought to my bottom lids for the smoky effect. I wore lots of black eye liner too. My lips had on a pink-tinted gloss but aside from a little blush, the rest of my face was seemingly untouched. I decided at the last minute to paint my nails black too.

I was getting anxious on the drive. I'd never been to a club before, I couldn't wait. When we parked and got out, I immediately could hear the music from the inside… my ears were going to hurt by the time I left. I started to walk to the back of the line when Sango grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite direction. I turned and looked at her with one raised eyebrow. She laughed, "Miroku is up there already."

_Oh_

"Hey! Its about time! InuYasha's already inside, I told him to get us a table." He had a nice voice. It wasn't the one I remembered sounding like silk though…Which meant I still had yet to meet him, and _his_ name was InuYasha.

"Ok. Miroku, this is Kagome. Kagome, Miroku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally" he actually took my hand and kissed it, for longer than nessecary…which was really uncomfortable since I was under the impression that he and Sango were a couple. She just rolled her eyes, Miroku was still holding my hand when Sango smacked him in the back of the head.

"That's enough jeez! Don't freak her out you perv, I'd like to be able to _keep_ friends without you making moves on them." I guess this was how he was all the time.

Now that I had my hand back Miroku lead us to the door, passed the line, shaking hands with the bouncer. It was pretty cool. I felt important almost. I'd never skipped line anywhere. So I was all smiles and excitement when we entered. The music was so loud and I could feel the bass in my chest. Sango laughed at my expression when she looked back at me.

" You look like a kid in Disney Land!" she shouted close to me. I laughed, I kind of _felt_ like a kid in Disney.

I saw Miroku turn back to Sango and then point to the other side of the room. She leaned back to me and pointed out where InuYasha was holding our table. My stomach did little flip flops. When we had pushed through enough people Sango pointed to a man with his back turned to us, he was talking to someone, but they left just before we reached him.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled when he got to him. "Sorry, I dunno what the hell they were doing" Sango slapped him again.

"This is Kagome" Sango spoke this time.

The silver haired man turned around to face me. My mind went momentarily blank, he almost knocked the wind out of me too and he didn't even know it. His eyes were the most ridiculous color gold I'd ever seen. He was beautiful. He was about a head taller than me and I stared up at him like I'd never seen light and he was the sun. It was silly really, I could feel my face; jaw slackened a bit, eyes all wide like I was stunned or something, which I was.

"Hi" he smiled,

'_God'_ I all but melted to a puddle right in front of them and had to mentally check my composure. His voice was the one I'd heard my first time in Bonzai. This was the face that I'd been dying to see. I wasn't disappointed.

"You OK?" InuYasha raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and I blinked quickly and shook my head a bit to clear the fog that had crept up.

"Ye-yeah… yeah, sorry, hi. It's nice to meet you" I laughed at myself, trying not to sound hysterical. I felt my face get hot and knew that even in the darkened building I was visibly blushing from embarrassment to this god-man. I felt more like a middle school girl than a 22 year old woman.

* * *

**You guys I really need reviews. Other people get reviews, why don't I?**


End file.
